Torches, such as plasma arc torches and water jet torches, are widely used in the heating, cutting, gouging and marking of materials. A plasma arc torch generally includes electrical connections, passages for cooling, passages for arc control fluids (e.g., plasma gas), and consumables, such as an electrode and a nozzle having a central exit orifice mounted within a torch body. Optionally, a swirl ring is employed to control fluid flow patterns in the plasma chamber formed between the electrode and the nozzle. In some plasma arc torches, a retaining cap can be used to maintain the nozzle and/or swirl ring in the torch body.
One or more connector components can be used to attach the consumables to a torch system. Existing connector components with standard threading, however, can require as many as five complete rotations to engage or disengage a consumable. Changing consumable parts may be frequent, often occurring several times a day. Hence, existing connector components can slow down the consumable changing process, thereby reducing the time that can be spent on cutting and other useful torch operations.